


dancing with our hands tied

by tranquilmelodies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Fluff, HQxSwift Week 2020, Idol Oikawa Tooru, M/M, Non-showbiz bf Iwaizumi, Secret love, Short One Shot, Song: Dancing With Our Hands Tied (Taylor Swift)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tranquilmelodies/pseuds/tranquilmelodies
Summary: An AU where famous idol Oikawa revealed his relationship with his non-showbiz boyfriend of 3 years, Iwaizumi after speculations of the media of them dating. They kinda wished that they were back in their simplest days.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 29





	dancing with our hands tied

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! This is my second entry for HQxSwift Week 2020, day 5: reputation.
> 
> Enjoy and I yet apologize again for the grammatical errors. 
> 
> Recommended to listen to "Dancing with Our Hands Tied"!

* * *

**"Oh my Gee! Oikawa-senpai is actually dating Iwaizumi-san!"**

**"Finally~ they can't hide this from us together! The power of the media always stay strong!"  
**

**"But... Oikawa is mine! Iwaizumi, back off from my husbando!"  
**

"This is so frustrating." Iwaizumi slumped off to his bed and putting his phone away from his sight as his eyes gazes from the ceiling in an absentminded manner after reading the tweets about himself and his lover, Tooru Oikawa. Was really unveiling their relationship is a smart choice or it will be the cause of Oikawa's downfall? 

The thing is, Oikawa's agency-- reputation entertainment decided to make the two just tell the whole world their romance since the agency has been bombarded with such questions about their idol's relationship with this one person they always seen in some of the photographs that the paparazzi took.The fans also could catch up what was happening as well to their loving idol and that sweatshirt that Iwaizumi wore that one awards show that apparently belonged to their idol or the instagram stories that Oikawa would post with another pair of shoes besides his when they were having staycation the other month. Iwazumi also reminded himself to not understimate his lover's fans as some of them were do die-hard and some of them almost got actually caught the two candoodling in places the two believed would be protected. 

"Iwa-chan, what's filling your mind today that isn't me, hm?" Oikawa's voice that sounded like a gentle lapping waves is what broke Iwaizumi's out from his trance, moving closer to the one who's lying to the bed and Iwaizumi's sigh, looking at his lover before saying, _"Are you okay... About this whole reveal of us?"_ He asked, hands reaching up to Oikawa's soft cheeks before stroking it with his slender fingers and the way he could describe how it feels is it is indeed delicate that the August light can bounce off well at peace. Iwaizumi never admits that he likes touching Oikawa's face or else Oikawa will tease him for liking his skin-- such a typical answer from him. But what Oikawa answered to him wasn't predictable as since Oikawa would say something stupid or funny-- but this one was the icing on the cake for him.

"Could've spent forever with your hands in my pockets,have your picture always in my invisible locket, but you know Iwa-chan, didn't you said that nothing in the world could really stop this from happening?"

"But I got a bad feeling for it even though I said that." 

"Well, that simply means that something good will come out at this soon! _"_ Oikawa's face was radiating with optimism, hope and pure honesty and Iwaizumi badly wants to kiss him and just do him there and here. It was one of the reasons why Iwaizumi fell inlove with him in the first place-- the sheer honesty and that bouyancy that he had when they first met was striking and he always promised himself he'll get someone that is honest. Thinking of it, he smiles when his mind is giving him a trip to memory lane when he met Oikawa. 

When they first met, it was 5 years ago when Iwaizumi is just sitting at the booths of the convenience shop, drinking his 5th bottle of iced coffee as he raged so hard against the requirements that he had to pass hours later. It was the ungodly hour of 3:00 am when he was typing at his laptop when there was a fluffy-haired boy that sat across him and talked to him about what hairspray that he should have to use for his idol debut. Iwaizumi was taken back when he seen the guy and apparently his name was Oikawa Tooru and he's debuting as an idol in a group named, "Beyond Infinity". He thought, why a fucking idol was here with him at 3 fucking am when he will have a busy day tomorrow promoting his music and going to interview-- and why he is asking a stranger for recommendations? Shouldn't his hairstylist should recommend him something? 

But nevertheless, he answered to the boy's question and it was, "Schwarzkopf got2b Glued Blasting Freeze Spray." 

After that moment, Oikawa found Iwaizumi's instagram through a mutual friends of theirs. Iwaizumi thinks that it was so creepy yet dedicating at the same time? They shared messages, mostly pictures of Oikawa's handsome face and his adventures as an Idol as they get popular each day. Iwaizumi would always congratulate him and told him that he should come to his apartment since he got a cake and food to celebrate it (It was when Beyond Infinity stayed in number 1 in the music charts for 10 weeks and it was their 11th win in music banks and..! They were nominated for the "Rookie Group of the Year", which if you will ask Iwaizumi, he was more overwhelmed than Oikawa was). Ever since, Oikawa and Iwaizumi were bestfriends more than Oikawa's co-members (They are a 6-member group and they were consisted of the following idols: Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio, Sugawara Koushi, Ushijima Wakatoshi, Hinata Shoyo and of course, his best friend, Tooru Oikawa.) and Iwaizumi thinks that it was unfair to the ones who were always with him, but Oikawa would insist that his co-members aren't mad. 

The media asked Oikawa who was the first one who fell inlove between the two-- he said it was Iwaizumi. 

But Iwaizumi knew the truth and it was Oikawa who fell head first inlove with him. 

How he could forget those secret glances that Oikawa would give to him when they are having a writing session in the middle of the night? Those times where Oikawa would sing Taylor Swift songs that are about liking someone and eventually falling inlove with the person? His voice is so melodic as if his voice were crafted and combined by the God's best singers above, every lyrics that Oikawa would sing is so heartfelt that even when he might sing while taking a shit, Iwaizumi would cry. Or maybe that cheesy pick-up lines that Iwaizumi would say to Oikawa and Oikawa will just blush and get all mushy is what got his lover fall inlove. But what strikes him the most and still makes his heart flutter everytime he thinks of it is when Oikawa confessed to Iwaizumi by singing a song that he made, under the moonlight and the nature surrounded them. The soft strum of the guitar as his voice lovingly lures Iwaizumi while singing the words, _"I'll give you the best years..."_ and after it, he goes in one knee and saying, 

_"Iwa-chan... I don't know but that moment you answered what hairspray I should have is the moment I fell inlove with you-- don't laugh! But seriously! There was something special about our bonding that I couldn't have from the group, no offense, I love them and I just can't with Wakatoshi being so damn annoying with the fact I didn't go to his school back then-- Where I was again?"_ Oikawa was as already rambling and it made Iwaizumi let another loud laugh, he can't really stay serious with this guy no matter what topic they are talking about. So Oikawa takes a deep breath before continuing his speech, _"Yeah about it... I just feel so happy when I see you, and I- I- feel these damn butterflies dancing in my stomach when I look at you, when I hear your name and hell even when I eat your favorite Agedashi Tofu! My heart... Beats for you and I love you, Iwa-chan! Will you make me the happiest man ever and be my boyfriend?"_ Oikawa's heart couldn't stop from beating so fast, his cheeks were beet red and his eyes were so wide that it could pop off right there. Iwaizumi feels the same, it felt like everything stopped to work, the scenario around the froze as if they were the only ones that are existing right now at the moment. 

_"How about a no, Shittykawa?"_

_"Ah-- it's"_ Iwaizumi badly wants to tease Oikawa when Oikawa's bright face turned into a dejected one, so instead, he pulls him in a kiss as his answer to his confession. 

* * *

"Iwa-chan, you're there? _"_ Oikawa's voice was the one who broke Iwaizumi to his train of thoughts, making him nod and kiss his lover's cheek, "Yes, just... Thinking how both of us got here." Iwaizumi answers, smiling and all of a sudden, Oikawa pulls him out of the bed and ushering him at the other room which was ther dimly lit living room without any noise, and he starts waltzing with Iwaizumi, their chests closed with each other, hands tied to others as their hips swayed along with the gentle hum coming out from Oikawa's lips. Their feet taking big and small steps, twirling as their skins shone with the moonlight above them, and Iwaizumi takes a gander to Oikawa who's eyes are closed as if he was savoring his time to dance with him, his heart flutters again. How he could be so lucky to have him? 

For Oikawa, falling inlove with Iwaizumi was like entering a house and realizing it was the home that he was craving to have for so long in years, everytime he looks at Iwaizumi's eyes, he sees the booming, colorful galaxies instead of just those brown pupils, when they hold hands, he feels safer than the security guards that his agency would give him. And even his lover knows how hetic and tough his job as an idol, he never left and loved him even at his darkest times, he thought that he would leave right way-- Iwaizumi didn't. Even they used to kiss together when the lights went out while swaying as the room burns them together. 

He would definitely dance and kiss Oikawa again if he got the chance to keep this as a secret. But some secrets were meant to be known by the world anyway, and Oikawa wants to be greedy, to steal Iwaizumi away from the prying eyes of the cameras, flashing lights, and the sea of fans. But even though this is what they have to fend for, he learned how to breathe in the water that now he is with Iwaizumi, now he fears no one when his lover is there to hold him and to travel hell and back with him. They were dancing even their fears are rooted and tied down together, they would be together even through the avalanche that they call media, they would waltz the whole room together even it means tying their hands. Afterall, Iwaizumi is Oikawa's strength. 

"Iwa-chan, we both agree that we wish we were not exposed by the media, those simpler days that we have our lazy afternoons playing jenga and eating fried chickens, fighting on what we should we eat for the dinner-- or when you visit me and support me at the award shows in secret... I am still glad that it made us stronger together, that you didn't left me alone.I think, I am more okay with the public knowing about us despite the hate we would get, because I know that...

You'll stay." 

Iwaizumi's eyes widen when he heard those words from Oikawa, he never knew what Oikawa thought about it, as the news just started bustling their ways through the social media platform everywhere. Then that means... He doesn't care, as long they love each other, nothing matters the most. Their love is made of steel and not even the Gods from above could separate the two of them, and to that...

He made a promise to love Oikawa until in the end of the time. But, he never told Oikawa that, it's just his secret for now. 


End file.
